


To an unknown future

by Mewsol



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Demisexuality, Disownment, Fire is a sweet younger brother, Green is a bit obsessed with Red tbh, Homophobia, Letter fic, Letters, M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, Pallet Town, Professor Oak is a dick and always has been, Red has an interesting writing style, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsol/pseuds/Mewsol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to get answers is to take a chance and step out of your comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To an unknown future

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my mainverse on my rp blog, crimson--silence, with diisappoiintment (Green) and ambxtiion (Fire). Green is slightly AU, as Kalosian is his first language. Fire is Red's younger brother and completed his journey several years after Red's, focusing on completing the Pokédex rather than battling.

Dear Fire,

Green is acting differently, and I know it’s my fault. You don’t have to assure me otherwise, since the only time he acts this way is when I’m around him. It is a quality of mine- my tendency to say awkward things. I can’t help but make “sappy” comments, as I treasure his friendship with all of my heart. But I can’t imagine what I could have done to make him behave this way, other than be myself- as I feel I can only be “me” when I’m around you and Green. Is that a sign of something greater?

I’m constantly searching for the meaning of things, yet in some places I cannot find any. And I often find that hard to accept- but it’s alright, I tell myself, perhaps I will discover the answer someday, and I leave it alone.

One of these questions I’m stuck on is- where is the line between friendship and romance? Yes, I’ve thought of Green being in love as a possibility. The red face usually gives it away most of the time. Yesterday, I walked up to him and told him how I missed seeing him yesterday (he was away for some reason, he didn’t tell me why). He started blushing and tried to hide his face but it didn’t work.

And then he turned around to say, “I missed you, too. You really mean a lot to me, and I was worried about you.”

Green’s always worried about me, I notice. But he doesn’t have to be. I have my Pokémon, of course, and I have you, the best little brother in the whole world, to guide me through the maze called society. So I told him that he didn’t have to be worried because “look, here I am.”

“But I always want to protect you,” he says back. And it’s weird because he’s saying these sweet things all of a sudden. He’s a little older, you know, so I guess it made sense for him to want to protect me. Even though I didn’t need him to, it was rude to refuse.

“Why is that?” I ask. I always have to ask why, otherwise I’m not really satisfied.

“Because... um... shit happened, and... yeah.”

It wasn’t really a good answer, but I smiled anyway to pretend I was satisfied a little bit. And it’s okay, because you told me everything works out somehow and I’ll find out what Green’s thinking soon enough. I can get answers. Because of you, I have faith in the future and in myself. And I don’t know what else to say or how I can thank you without using words.

When you come back from Johto, please show me your Pokédex. I am very interested. And please help me with this situation, I need you very much.

RED 

 

Dear Red,

Sounds like Green is in love with you, not gonna lie here. I mean, at least from the evidence. I’ll definitely get back as soon as I can so I can make things right!

Sorry this letter is so short. The mail service is pretty fast though, so I guess it’s alright. I just caught a Murkrow, and it’s pretty darn tough. I need to train him up so he’ll get even stronger!

I promise I’ll help with you and Green when I get back home! This sounds pretty serious, and I know you need support more than ever right now. So... yeah!

FIRE

 

Dear Red,

You’re not home. Are you on Mt. Silver? Please come back home. Green is still acting weird, like you said. He said something to me but I promised not to tell anyone else! I can’t even tell you, nope. It’s something he can’t tell to you in person. Secrets are serious business.

Also, Green says that the wild Pokémon on Mt. Silver are acting up so you should be careful.

FIRE

 

Dear Fire,

Yeah, I know. I’ll be home tomorrow. I should probably write Green first, though.

RED

 

Dear Green,

Please tell me about the girls you’ve dated. Because I don’t know what dating is like and I want to learn more from you. Also, is it okay to like other boys too? Because sometimes I look at people like Silver and I think they’re really beautiful.

Being alone like this makes me feel lovesick and a little lonely so I’ll come back tomorrow. I promise I will sleep over at your house and go easy on you in Mario Kart like you asked.

RED

 

Dear Red,

I don’t want to talk about liking other boys right now. It’s got nothing to do with you. I just want to tell you this shit in person.

If you’re so lonely, get your ass back home, for crying out loud!

GREEN

 

Dear Professor Oak,

Is it okay to like other boys? Green says that you hate him because of it. He also says that I shouldn’t write this letter to you so I did it in secret because I was curious.

That’s all. Thank you.

RED

 

Dear Red,

No, it’s not okay. The kinds of thoughts you are having are unnatural; you should get such harmful thoughts out of your head right now. It’s thoughts of this nature that made Green lose the championship title. Please remain a good influence for my grandson and don’t discuss these things. Even though I no longer wish to view him as my grandson (as he has already been too much of a disappointment), I still wish the best for him.

I hope he understands that well.

Professor Oak

* * *

“I told you not to write to him, you _idiot-!_ ” Green screams and snatches the letter from Red’s hands- and suddenly, he’s quiet. He stands there, the words repeating in his mind.

_too much of a disappointment_

Tears build up. Why did he need to hear from Oak again? The words were making the wound deeper and deeper. Because of who he is, who he _loves_ , he is cast aside; he loses the championship and the love of his grandfather. But his fear of losing Red is greater, and he immediately tries to rectify the screaming by holding out a hand. Red wants so badly to wipe the tears away, so he takes Green’s hand and tries to look into his friend’s eyes for an answer.

And the answer is that Red feels something different, a need to be there for Green, a need to become closer and understand the way he thinks and feels. Green fascinates him, the way his messy hair falls perfectly over his face, the way his cheeks blush when Red just so much as looks at him, the smiles, the comforting words, everything.

_I want to protect you_

It seems like the only way to solidify this need to become closer is with a kiss- or at least that is what his instinct tells him. He doesn’t know if it’s right or not at all, but how can he say no to what comes so naturally? Green’s heart pounds as Red leans in, so many thoughts rush through his head. Red is a person who will be there for him when doubt overcomes him, when the judgments of other people attack his self-worth. Come to think of it, wasn’t Red afraid of the same things? _Yes, he used to be, but he’s more confident now,_ Green says in his mind. Red isn’t afraid to express his feelings anymore.

And then their lips meet. It’s gentle, there’s no passion behind it, but it puts both trainers at ease for a moment. The fear has melted away, and Red simply closes his eyes and takes in the physical sensations: Green’s soft lips, the hand gently touching his cheek, the warmth emanating from their bodies. And then the words Green wanted to say so many times, fear holding him back each time, but now-

_I love you, I love you_

“Je t’aime tellement.”

“I think I know what that means now, Green.”

There’s a calm silence for a while before Fire walks in- but he knows not to disturb them, as his older brother’s happiness is everything he ever wished for. Pikachu is the only one to break the silence with a cheerful “Pika!”. _The days of Mt. Silver isolation will soon be a distant memory,_ the electric-type thinks to himself.

“So... uh.. Red? What do we do now?”

“I don’t know. You tell me, you’re the expert on dating.”

And Green doesn’t mind sharing at all.


End file.
